Encounter
by myou tenshi
Summary: Yugi's encounter with a mysterious Yami will prove to be more harmful than good, when a family tragedy strikes as a result. How are the two connected and what secrets lurk beneath the surface? Can their friendship withstand the truths revealed? YYxY
1. Chapter 1

Hey, please take the time to read these few chapters. Praises to constructive critisism but please no hate mail. Let me know what you think I can do to better my writing skills ; ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is in my bedroom so don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain fell hard into the darkening streets of Domino City, where the only sources of light for Yugi were the dimmed headlights of frustrated drivers on their way home before the storm intensified, and the glow of the orange lamps on the posts on every street corner. Yugi turned off the main street and cut through Domino Park, and began to run as the rain became heavier. _I can't believe I forgot to tell grandpa I had to tutor a junior after school today! He must be getting worried by now,_ Yugi thought to himself, as he retreated under a large banyan tree near the centre of the park and threw his bag on the ground beside him. With water dripping from his long spiky hair, Yugi bent down and placed his hands on his knees, gasping, trying to catch his breath.

He was a little short for his age, yet remarkably cute. He had long black hair with red tips, and blonde waves hanging down the sides of his face. With innocently beautiful amethyst eyes and a fragile-looking build, Yugi was a 16 year old with a huge heart.

Yugi's small chest heaved up and down underneath his tight black tank top, which was covered by a long blue & white jacket. He stood up straight and swept away the locks of wet blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes, and stared through the gaps in the tree to the sky. By now it was covered with thick grey clouds slowly rolling over the town. 'I should get back soon before gramps has a heart-attack.' Yugi gave a small sigh of relief; as the rain seemed to have eased off slightly whilst he was catching his breath. He looked over to the opposite end of the park from which he came, and saw an exit path leading straight onto the next street which would lead him home.

_So much for a sunny day! Oh well, least now I have the weekend to sleep in. _Throwing his arms over his head and heaving his bag back over his shoulders, Yugi set off again towards the Kame Game Shop. He ran as fast as his slim figure could carry him, trying not to slip on the now muddy ground of the park. Yugi was relieved to find he had reached a hard concrete ground and a sheltered roof above the sidewalk beside the shops that were closed for the evening. The rain had picked up once again, and was now so heavy that Yugi was sure the drivers of the cars in the streets wouldn't be able to see further than 10 feet in front of them.

Even though Yugi was now under shelter from the rain, he continued to run despite the pain in his chest. Trying not to think of what his grandpa would say to him about being out in this weather AND not telling him he was going to be home late, Yugi dodged the poles and sets of tables and chairs left out by the cafés beside them. Yugi had no idea why there were poles in the middle of the sidewalk, but supposed that because the path was so wide, the roof needed the extra support.

Yugi saw the narrow alleyway across the street that he had to go through in order to get home, but decided against it when he remembered the drivers were having enough trouble trying to see, let alone dodge an idiot trying to cross over, so he continued a little further till he reached the zebra crossing. It was still a little while up, so he continued running. Yugi's mind began to wander off to what he and his friends planned to do once the holidays started, when he heard a BANG from somewhere not far behind him.

Without stopping, Yugi turned his head to search for the source of the noise, but the rain made it near impossible to see too far away. Not caring much for it anyway, Yugi turned back around and had no time to halt when.. "GAH!" Yugi screamed in pain. He scrunched his face up and gripped his nose in agony. He stumbled backwards a few steps, just able to keep his balance, when he half opened an eye to reveal a dark green pole standing in his way. Yugi cursed under his breath at the blasted pole, as he stumbled backwards yet again but this time lost his balance. Releasing the tight grip on his nose, Yugi shut his eyes tight as he prepared for a full impact blow with the concrete below him. Yet instead of a cold hard landing, Yugi felt strong arms slide under his own to catch him mid-fall.

Shocked for a moment, Yugi slowly opened his eyes to reveal a boy almost identical to himself staring right back down at him. Yugi supposed he was hallucinating, thinking he was staring into his own reflection, when he discovered several differences between him and this new-found stranger. This boy looked a few years older than Yugi, had a much darker tan, more buff, and had several more blonde waves in his hair which spiked out in all different directions. But there was one thing about this boy that caught Yugi's attention more than any. His eyes. This handsome stranger had beautiful deep, ruby red eyes. They were almost too hypnotising to look at, yet too stunning to look away. The two boys tensed up the longer their eyes locked, but neither seemed able to look away.

Yugi was then confused as to how the boy had appeared out of nowhere like he had, but was distracted from that thought when the pain in his head grew more agonizing. He winced and felt almost too weak to pull away from the grips of the older boy. Yugi couldn't understand it, but somehow he felt safe and comfortable around this stranger, almost as though they had known each other for years.

Yugi saw a flash of worry in the boy's eyes, as he felt his arms shaking him slightly as to wake him from a daze. Yugi then noticed the boy was talking to him, yet.. Yugi couldn't hear him. Come to think of it, everything around Yugi had become steadily quieter until all was silent.

Black spots began to appear in front of Yugi's eyes, and he felt his body go completely limp under the strong arms effortlessly still holding him up. He felt the older boy's arms tense up further now as he began to slip in and out of consciousness, and the last thing he saw was the boy's worried crimson eyes before he was welcomed into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi stirred in his slumber, wondering when grandpa would have dinner ready. His stomach was growling and he hadn't eaten since lunch. He rolled over on the couch and gripped onto a cushion as he lay there with his eyes closed. He could hear a faint murmur of voices on the tv, drowned out by a rattle of glasses followed by the pouring of a tap.

Yugi hesitantly half-opened his eyes to observe his surroundings. His vision was blurred so he couldn't make out much, but he doubted he'd be anywhere other than home. As he continued to glance around, a silhouette of what he would have guessed to be himself walked around the corner of the room. Yugi couldn't be in two places at once, he must have been dreaming. He was intrigued by this shadow, _his _shadow, it couldn't be anyone else, the spiky hair was a dead giveaway. He squinted as it approached him, trying to get a clear glimpse, but still nothing. He just laid there, observing the silhouette as it placed something down onto the coffee table beside him, and then as it sunk into the edge of the couch where Yugi lay.

He remained laying there, still in a daze and still unable to see clearly. _It's got to be a dream. _He repeatedly assured himself of this as a hand reached out towards him. _I won't feel anything; it's just a dream.. isn't it? _Yugi's heart stopped dead in its tracks as he felt the heat of the hand touch with his forehead. His eyes shot wide open and a sharp chill slithered down his spine. He slapped the hand away from his forehead and desperately struggled to get away from... well, whoever it was.

He scrambled away, right to the far edge of the couch when he realised he'd gone a little too far. He saw the stranger jump up and make a grab for him but he was too late. Yugi lost his balance and tumbled backwards off the couch and onto the cold hard floor. He hastily picked himself up again, ignoring the new pain throbbing in the back of his head.

He rubbed his eyes with his hands in fists and when he pulled them away he had a clear vision of.. "Y-you." Yugi breathed in disbelief.

He remembered now. He was running to get home when he hit a pole. He touched his nose lightly and cursed under his breath both at the returning pain and at the damned pole. He would have hit the ground, and hard, if a stranger hadn't have caught him. The stranger standing in front of him now.

"My name is Yami, it's good to see you're awake now. I was getting worried." He said. _Yami. _So that was his name. It suited him. Yugi stared into Yami's beautiful crimson eyes, amazed at how his voice sounded sograceful, so _adorable_. "Would you like something to drink Yugi?" Yami said eventually to break the uncomfortable silence. He picked up a cup from the coffee table and walked over to a rather shocked looking Yugi and placed it in his hands. Yugi gazed into the glass of clear water before shooting his head up in realisation of what Yami had said. "How do you know my name?"

"Your ID, I found it in your bag. I was looking for a number so I could contact your parents and let them know you're safe. I hope you don't mind. Though, I only got an answering machine." Yami said while leading Yugi to an armchair and taking a seat himself.

It took Yugi a moment to take everything in. He didn't even know this person. Why had Yami taken him into his home without knowing anything about Yugi? Why did he give Yugi the time of day? He wasn't worth it.

"Yugi?"

"Sorry. I.. my parents died in a car accident 3 years ago. I live with my grandpa. He should have been at home." Yugi said. Where was grandpa? Why was he out in this weather? Yugi sat in silence for a moment, staring outside into the dark sky. It looked to be early evening by now, as he could see orange light from below shining up into the clouds of rain. Yugi could tell they weren't on a ground floor because he could see the roofs of other houses. Yugi's thoughts were interrupted as Yami's deep and possessive voice spoke once again.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear about your parents." Yami said caringly, as he placed a hand on one of Yugi's knees.

Yugi tensed up at this action and shuffled slightly in his seat. _What is he doing? Is he coming on to me? He couldn't be interested in me!_ Yugi realised Yami had been looking at him anxiously at his prolonged silence. "I.. uh.. it's not your fault they died," was the first thing that came to Yugi's mind. Desperate to change the subject, Yugi asked how long he was out for.

"A little over an hour. It's 6:15." Yami said, still not taking his eyes away from Yugi. He could tell Yugi was trying to hide something but decided not to press the matter as Yugi was probably still in pain from his earlier blow with the pole, then again with his floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour earlier:

_Where is Yugi? _Grandpa thought to himself, _He always comes straight home after school, he knows how I worry about him._ _I can't just sit around here, I better go look for him. _Making up his mind, Sugoroku turned off the tv, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He took the set of keys (to which Yugi had the second set) from the counter of the game shop and rushed out the door. Throwing his coat over his head, Sugoroku locked the door with his keys, put them in his pocket, and headed out into the blizzard in search of Yugi.

The house was dark and empty, with the only noise being that of the heavy rain outside. In the living room the curtains were drawn closed and all was dark, with the exception of the flashing green clock on the VCR. Suddenly the phone began to ring. No one answered. It continued to ring twice more when a feeble voice said, "Thanks for calling the Kame Game Shop/ Motou residents. We can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message and we'll get back to you!" _Beep. _"Hello? My name is Yami, I'm calling about you're son Yugi. He hit his head rather hard and well.. he's a bit unconscious. He is sleeping now and I will bring him home when he wakes up. There is no need to worry; he's safe here. Uh.. Good-bye."

Sugoroku's pace began to slow as he reached the familiar dark alleyway. He and Yugi always took this shortcut when they would be on their way to the supermarket. He continued to hurry, but by now the streets were fast becoming darker and he had to watch his step. "Yugi!" he called out in hope that he would receive an answer. But when none came, he grew more worried for his grandson's safety.

Sugoroku was almost at the end of the alleyway and made to turn when he felt a harsh arm seize him around the neck. Sugoroku was jerked back into the shadows as he felt a cold blade press against his neck and heard a shrill voice whisper into his ear, "Hello, old man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami watched Yugi in silence, worried about his younger friend. Maybe Yugi was worried about his grandpa not being home when Yami had tried to call him? He thought it would be best to take Yugi's mind off it for the time being, and was about to speak when Yugi beat him to it.

"Yami?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"Hm?"

Yugi lifted his head and gazed into Yami's deep crimson eyes. "Why did you help me?"

Yami considered Yugi for a moment, surprised at the question Yugi had asked him. When he spoke, he blushed slightly but never let his eyes wander from Yugi's.

"When you hit your head.. When you fell and I caught you, I saw innocence and purity in your eyes. I was just drawn to you, like I've known you before." With this, Yami flashed him a small smile, a beautiful smile that had Yugi captivated. Yugi blushed also, and gave an embarrassed smile in return.

The two boys stared into the other's eyes for several moments, only broken when Yugi peered over Yami's shoulder to reveal a Breaking News story on the tv. The headline at the bottom was what caught Yugi's attention. 'Elderly man is being held hostage inside Domino City Bank. More news next..' Yugi gaped wide eyed at the tv set when footage of the scene appeared on-screen.

Yami looked at Yugi worriedly, what could be the matter? "Yugi?" Yami asked nervously, but Yugi didn't answer. Yugi continued to stare at the tv in disbelief. His heart had stopped beating. The glass he was holding fell to the floor and smashed into tiny pieces. He began to shake uncontrollably as tears swelled in his eyes.

Yugi snapped out of his daze when he saw Yami kneeling in front of him, shaking him by the shoulders. Everything was rushing through his mind. He couldn't register what he had just seen. He glanced back to the tv in hope that he was mistaken, and when he saw the same horrifying image he fell into Yami's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yugi what is it? What's wrong?" Yami asked desperately whilst holding Yugi in a tight embrace. "Please tell me what's wrong."

In between hysterical sobs Yugi was able to choke out "G..g..grandpa!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Several minutes passed and Yugi was no longer sobbing hysterically, but he still clung to Yami as if he were going to disappear. Yami stared down at Yugi, still confused at his sudden outburst. He gently held the younger one in his arms and ran a hand through Yugi's hair as he felt tears soaking through his shirt. Then Yami heard an all too familiar voice – one that he never wanted to hear again. It was coming from the tv set. Dreading what he might see, Yami slowly turned his head to look at the tv sitting on a small table near the sofa. His body stopped all movements and his eyes shot wide with terror at the image glued into his mind.

It wasn't the several policemen and crowd of onlookers surrounding the city bank steps watching in fear, nor was it the poor old man standing at the top of the stairs soaked right through with a small knife forced to his throat. It was the creature towering behind him – the culprit holding the knife so fiercely to the old man's throat it threatened to split the skin in a second. He stood directly behind the old man, his long pale blue hair soaked, yet gracefully sitting over a long black cloak, as he looked triumphantly into the frightened crowd. "Dartz.."

Yami almost spat the word. That was the name of the one who Yami wished would never return, but always feared it was inevitable. He glared at the tv for several more moments, it seemed as though Dartz was.. saying a speech. "-and if you do not bring me the millennium puzzle," he pressed the knife harder against Sugoroku's throat and lowered himself to the height of the old man, chuckled slightly and said in an amused tone, "I will kill this old fool and many more. I doubt you want that lingering on your conscience!" With that, the shot turned back to the news lady who continued to talk about the events unfolding.

"No.." Yami whispered, but was interrupted when he heard a noise at the front door. He looked over to find Yugi fumbling with the various locks. It wasn't the safest part of town, but the apartment had been a bargain and it was very nice considering the area. "Yugi? What are you doing?" Yami asked as he stood up. "I have to go find him!" Yugi squeaked, then almost let out a smile in his relief when the door clicked open. Without sparing a second, Yugi was out the door and into the hall.

"Yugi!" Then it hit Yami like a slap in the face. He took another glance at the tv. The old man was Yugi's grandfather! "Oh no!" Guilt rose in the deepest pits of Yami's stomach, this couldn't be happening. He ran for the counter beside the door, picked up a set of keys, jumped out the door and slammed it shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi looked around the hall. It was relatively empty, save for the plant in the corner and the framed paintings around the walls. It was all white, the carpet blue with red and orange swirls. Yugi spotted a set of elevator doors and ran over to them. He pressed the "Down" button as fast as he could, but the elevator wasn't making it to his floor fast enough. He couldn't wait; he had to get to his grandpa now! He searched the tidy hall desperate for another way out of the building, and thanked the gods when his eyes fell upon a fire exit staircase. He ran to the door and burst it open, already descending the many stairs as he ignored Yami's calls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yugi wait!" Yami called as he followed Yugi's steps to the fire exit. The door was still swaying on its hinges from the force it was pushed open with. Yami raised one hand to the door and stopped its swinging, and lowered his head with a sigh as he heard Yugi's footsteps growing fainter. _If Yugi's grandfather dies, it will be my fault. Yugi will never want to see me again if he knew what this is about. _Yami was brought back to reality when he heard a _Ding _from behind himself. He turned to see the elevator doors sliding open. _Thank the gods! _ he thought as he stood inside the elevator. It smelt of sanitiser and reminded him of the smell of the city bowling alley he once went to. Yami moved his index finger down the list of floors until it reached P1 – Residents Carpark. _I'll never catch Yugi on foot. _He pressed the button and stared ahead as the doors closed and the elevator took off. Yami looked into his reflection through the walls of the elevator, his mind wandering to what will happen to Yugi's grandfather if he is too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back in Yami's apartment_

The tv was still quietly humming with voices being emitted from it. The shot was back to the city bank steps, Dartz now glaring dangerously into the camera with rain falling onto his face. "-Bring me the puzzle, Yami! Or this old geezer dies, and it will be all your fault!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi jumped the last few steps of the staircase and found himself face to face with a white door. Above it was a flickering green EXIT sign. He turned the handle of the door and swung it open. Outside was an alleyway with an old wooden fence on the other side. He stood outside as he felt the weight of rain falling on him and a dark afternoon around him, but paid no mind as he searched around for a way out of the alley. One end was blocked off by a concrete wall, several boxes of old rubbish in its corners. He turned to his right to the front end of the alley and found it lead out to a road. He ran until he reached the footpath, and turned to find the front of Yami's apartment building. He searched left and right, but he had no idea where he was or how he was going to find his way to gramps before that psycho did anything to him.

Right then, he heard a roar and saw a familiar someone appear from the underground carpark on a shiny black motorbike. "Yami?" The said person stopped on the road just in front of Yugi and gave his bike a small rev. A flick of his head swung Yami's blonde bangs out of his face as he put one foot on the ground to steady himself. Yugi stared at him for a moment. A motorbike? Yami looked beyond hot. His tight black tank top, his navy jeans, black buckled boots and many leather accessories AND a motorbike. Yugi guessed Yami and himself had _very_ similar fashion taste.

Yugi mentally shook his head; he had to go find his grandpa. "Yugi, get on, we have to hurry!" Yami said with an accidental charm in his voice. Yugi nodded in agreement, and walked over to the humming motorbike. He cautiously slipped one leg over the back and made himself comfortable. "Hold on." Yami warned, as he half turned his head. Before Yugi had the chance to 'hold on' Yami had revved the bike and taken off at amazing speed. Yugi grabbed hold of Yami's sides and dug his face into the other's back. _Where are the crash helmets!? _His mind asked itself as he feared the bike would slip on the wet road.

Yami tensed up at the sudden physical contact with Yugi, but settled as Yugi relaxed into the warmth of his back. He continued to swerve cars and dodged a small dog wandering across the road, his mind set on getting to the bank before it was too late for Yugi's grandfather.

Yugi rested deep into Yami's back, enjoying the temporary escape he was granted before he would be dragged back to the harsh reality that he was on his way to a sight that would surely break him. His gentle hands explored Yami's sides and absentmindedly worked their way around to feel his toned abs through his shirt. "Yugi.." A blush suddenly appeared to Yugi's cheeks as he realised what he'd been doing. "Oh!" He quickly released Yami and wrapped his arms around himself loosely, embarrassed beyond comprehension.

"I'm sorry! I -" He started before being interrupted. "No, Yugi, we're here…" Yami said uneasily as he slid gracefully off the motorbike. "Oh!" Yugi said nervously as he looked up and saw a crowd surrounding a wide flight of steps. He remained on the bike, temporarily unable to move his legs. He rested his hands in front of himself on the seat and stared forwards, panicked.

He and Yami were to the right of the Domino City Bank. Leading up to it was a large number of granite steps surrounding the front of the bank in a great semi-circle. A small distance away from the bottom of the steps was an odd dozen policemen looking confused as to what to do about the situation, careful not to make any sudden movements in case the lunatic lost it. Behind them were a crowd of terrified onlookers, along with several news vans and reporters. Above everyone, the sky darkened further as heavier rain threatened to take over the light drizzling, and night was soon to claim the awaiting dusk.

Yugi's eyes wandered over the crowd, up the many steps and rested upon two beings. His heart twisted in a knot and tore completely at the sight he was forced to look at. There was his grandpa, soaked right through and looking very helpless, being held hostage by some psycho with a knife. That man had no business with Sugoroku! He'd done nothing to deserve this…

"Yugi?" Yami asked, sympathy written all over his face and a captivating gaze that Yugi longed to see. He turned to Yami with tear filled eyes that broke Yami's heart. They stared at each other for a moment, so many emotions running through the both of them. Yami broke the silence by helping Yugi off the motorbike, then took his hand and half whispered, "Come on, Yugi." Slowly Yami lead Yugi past the policemen who tried to stop them but who were too late, and were told not to move in case Dartz mistook it as an attack. As they walked step by step, Yugi looked down at the passing blur of each stair. Then, there were no more steps, and the two boys were standing upon the same level of two others.

Yugi looked up and was taken aback by the sight, seeing it up close was so much worse, so much more real. "Grandpa!" Yugi screamed as he tried to run forward, but Yami caught him around the waist and restrained him effortlessly, though it pained him to do so. Sugoroku jerked his head to his side at hearing that familiar voice, that pure innocent voice that belonged to his only grandson. Dartz had been surprised as well, his knife slipped a little and pierced Sugoroku's neck and excreted a small amount of blood which soon was washed away with the rain. Sugoroku gasped a little with the pierce, which earned a terrified look from Yugi. Continuously Yugi struggled against Yami to get to his grandfather but Yami refused to let him go. Eventually he surrendered to sink to his knees and begun sobbing to the ground, his tears mixing with the rain drops on the verge of falling heavier.

Dartz once again tensed his force of the blade on Sugoroku's neck and turned the both of them to face Yugi and Yami. "Well well, it seems we have a member of the family here, hm?" Dartz chuckled murderously into Sugoroku's ear as he winced against the blade's force.

Yami stood tall beside a sobbing Yugi, wanting to care for him but unable to let his guard slip. "Let him go, Dartz!" He said in a powerful voice. His eyes narrowed and he had his fists in tight balls. Yugi shot his teary gaze to Yami, _he knows this psycho? _Dartz let out a cold chuckle. "Oh, I think not, _Yami_!" He said teasingly as he leant in further to Sugoroku and gave an insane smile that could make hell freeze over. Yugi switched his gaze to Dartz now; _they know each other? What is going on!? _He then noticed something very strange about this _Dartz_, he had one green eye and one gold eye. Yugi had never seen anything like it before. His eyes trailed down Dartz's left cheek as he noticed a scar sweeping across his fair skin. He pondered for a moment, whilst Yami's eyes went wide in horror when he noticed a spark in Dartz's golden eye.

In one swift movement Dartz sliced Sugoroku's skin from one end of the neck to the other, his arm lifting the knife up to the heavens, the rain slowly washing the blood off the blade and onto the wet ground. Yugi's eyes shot wide in devastation, unable to grasp the reality of what he just witnessed. The gasps and screams from the crowd of onlookers was drowned out when Yugi realized what happened. "NO!!" he screamed with all his heart as he watched his grandfather, his only living relative, fall to the ground in defeat, covered in blood.

Yugi ran to his grandfather's side, his stomach threatening to hurl at any moment. He kneeled down beside Sugoroku, who was choking and struggling with every breath, not to mention the mass amount of blood emitting from his neck. "No.. grampa…" Yugi sobbed between strangled breaths. He felt completely helpless watching as his grandfather lay in a pool of blood, his life slowly perishing.

Yami watched on in shock, this was all his fault. He watched as Dartz smirked down at Yugi sobbing over his dying grandfather. With one last evil glance at Yami, Dartz began to stride away from the blood shed scene. Yami felt so much rage build up inside of him that he took chase after Dartz, but was halted as Yugi's voice rang through his body and pierced his heart.

"Y-Yami! Help! I don't k-know what to do! P-please.. Yami…" Yugi began to sob harder as his grandfather's eyes began to droop dangerously. Yami had no choice but to go back to Yugi and Sugoroku, Dartz could wait. He immediately ran to Yugi's side and knelt down beside him, facing Sugoroku and almost recoiled at the site. He stared at the shaking old man, who was staring into the awaiting heavens above. His neck had a huge gash which was pouring with blood. Yami took both of his hands and placed them over the wound. He put some pressure on it in an effort to slow the bleeding, but the blood just seeped between his fingers and down his hands to drop into the puddle of blood and water on the ground.

He looked at Yugi who was looking back at him desperately in hope that Yami could save his grandfather. Sugoroku gave another great cough, which resulting in him spitting blood onto his own soaked and paling face. His lips were slowly moving in an effort to talk and Yami put his ear near Sugoroku's mouth so he could hear what he was trying to say. After a few gasps for breath, Sugoroku wearily croaked, "Take care.. of.. my…. Yugi…" Then, silence. Yami raised his head to look at Sugoroku to find he had stopped all movement. His eyes were lifeless and staring into nothingness. Regretfully, Yami took his hands from Sugoroku's neck and hung them at his sides.

And then, Yugi realized he'd lost him. The last family he had left was gone. "N-n-no!" he cried out. The boy sunk down sobbing, and fell gently against Yami's chest, defeated.

Yami sat there beside the lifeless body, feeling so many emotions he could hardly bare it. Anger, guilt, sorrow, shame, regret…He felt a clump fall into his blood stained arms. He looked down to find Yugi bawling into his chest, gripping his shirt so tight he had to loosen Yugi's grip. He gently put his arms around Yugi and embraced the younger one as he continued to weep in his sorrow. He felt so many emotions for this little one too, but the one that played around with his mind was..

His thoughts had been interrupted once more, but this time it was by a paramedic rushing over to inspect Sugoroku, but merely shook his head as he left a minute later. Yami looked around to find that the crowd had now surrounded him, Yugi and a lifeless Sugoroku. Pushing through the crowd of sympathetic onlookers was several policemen. One of them knelt beside Yami as the others put their hands on the waist of their uniform pants. The one kneeling had a tidy mustache, brunette hair tucked under a navy Domino City Police Dept hat and wore a matching uniform. He looked sympathetically at Yami and took a breath before he said, "We chased after the guy, we searched everywhere but he just.. disappeared. We're doing everything we can to catch this guy. Im.. sorry for your loss, son." He said, before standing and leading the other policemen to back up the crowd. Yami just stared ahead, what was going to happen now? He had to find Dartz and end this. He placed a hand on Yugi's head and lifted him, sobbing, away from the body that was once Sugoroku Mutou. He walked Yugi through the crowd, down the steps, past the paramedics – who had decided to come after Sugoroku had passed away – and lifted him gently onto his motorbike. Yugi placed his hands in front of himself and rested them on the frame of the bike for support. He had nowhere to go now, no family left, God knows he had no friends. There was nothing left here for him.

Yami slid onto the bike behind Yugi, made sure the other was safe, then revved his bike and took off. He felt Yugi fall against him with the force pressed into them. Together they rode into the depths of the city that was now surrendered to the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness consumed the streets of Downtown Domino. It was early evening but most could have fooled it for the latest of nights as the once-starry sky was blanketed in thick clouds and heavy rain. This night was one of most sadness and loss - this night a young boy lost the one thing in his world that cared for him and he in return. This night Yugi Motou lost his grandfather.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami slowed his motorbike to a halt in the resident's carpark of his building. It wasn't much to look at; most of the inhabitants of the building barely had enough money to pay rent, let alone be able to afford a nice car. Yami on the other hand, was more than wealthy enough to be living in high society thanks to the large amount of money he inherited from his passed-on father. Though instead of living in a 20-something bedroom mansion, Yami chose to live in a small apartment on slum city. He enjoyed the change of lifestyle and would rather not be absorbed in wealth the way his father had been.

Yami felt a light weight fall limp against his chest and glanced down to find Yugi had fallen asleep during the trip. He was careful not to wake the boy, and figured whatever was in the younger one's dreams would be far more pleasant than the reality he would have to face when he was awoken.

Yami took the keys from the ignition and dropped them into his pants pocket, then scooped the boy into his arms with ease as he slid off the bike. He glided to a set of doors and elbowed a key which lit up with a click, and stood with a sleeping Yugi in his arms - waiting for the doors to open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Yugi!" Sugoroku called from downstairs, "hurry up or I'll start without you!" _

"_Coming gramps!" Yugi yelled from the bathroom as he turned around to look at himself in the mirror. Letting out a small giggle at the sight, he adjusted the red and white hat on his head and flicked the white ball to the back. Observing himself once more and deciding he was ready, he attempted to pull the fake beard up to cover his mouth, but it just sagged once again below his chin. 'Never mind that then' he thought to himself as he opened the door and bolted out of the bathroom and down the stairs._

_He stopped on the last stair and his huge amethyst eyes lit up. The living room was covered in glistening tinsel; the fireplace was lit to a glowing ember; and Sugoroku stood with his back to Yugi whilst observing a very tall and bare Christmas tree. Upon hearing Yugi descend the staircase, Sugoroku turned around and smiled widely at the boy before cracking up into hysterics. _

_Yugi stood at the bottom of the staircase, wearing a red and white Santa outfit which was sizes too big for him. He had to continuously pull up the pants to prevent them falling to his feet, his hands were unseen due to the long sleeves, the fake beard hung about an inch below his chin and his hat kept slipping off his head. At hearing his grandfather's amusement, the small boy put his hands on his waist and mock-pouted at the elder. _

_Letting out a soft chuckle every now and then, Sugoroku walked over to his grandson and put an arm around his shoulder, leading him into the living room. Yugi smiled widely and gave his grandfather a half hug as they walked to the undecorated Christmas tree. "Shall we start decorating then?" the old man suggested as he pulled out boxes of ornaments and handed one to Yugi. _

_It took no time at all for the two to decorate the tree, yet it still seemed incomplete. "Oh!" Sugoroku exclaimed as he reached into a box beside the sofa. "We almost forgot the star! Would you like to do the honours Yugi?" _

_Yugi smiled but shook his head at his grandfather. "No thanks grampa, you do it every year, its tradition!" Sugoroku merely chuckled at his grandson and accepted. He took a chair from the dining table and set it beside the tree. Taking hold of the star in one hand and steadying himself with the other, Sugoroku lifted himself to stand on the chair. Yugi beamed at his grandfather as he took a few steps back to observe the tree as his elder placed the finishing touch. _

_Then, as if in slow motion, Yugi noticed the chair rock and his grandfather began to wobble unsteadily. Fear crossed Yugi's huge amethysts as he watched his grandfather fall to the ground. "NO!" he cried as he ran forwards to catch Sugoroku. He almost had him when the old man disappeared, and Yugi's arms circled around the air into nothingness, before he himself hit the ground. _

_Panic took over Yugi, what the hell was going on? People can't just disappear! Yugi frantically searched the room with his eyes, yet no trace of his grandfather. He remained sitting in the centre of the room and hung is head as the oversized hat covered his eyes. Annoyed, Yugi threw it onto the floor in despair only to find the room darkening, and his surroundings beginning to swirl into shadows. The fireplace, doors and windows disappeared and any way out of the room was now solid brick wall. _

_In just a few mere seconds Yugi's once-living room was more like an underground dungeon. Yugi didn't move a muscle, whether it be from pure petrification or the unwillingness to disturb any possible beings in this hell, he did not care. He began to hear whispers, shadows slowly engulfed his vision and he saw no way to escape it. _

"_No!" Yugi screamed at the shadows, "No! Keep away from me! Please, no!" _

"_Yugi!" the said boy stopped, stunned. He knew that voice. But where was it coming from? The voice continued to scream at Yugi from an unknown place, and when the shadows didn't cease surrounding him, Yugi squeezed his eyes closed and hugged himself, terrified. "Yugi, wake up!" _

Yugi's eyes shot open and found himself in a familiar room, on a familiar sofa, all covered in sweat. Concerned fiery orbs stared intensely into his own more dull-looking amethysts. "Y-Yami?" Yugi was barely able to choke out the name. His throat felt hoarse and dry as he spoke, and was spared from talking again as Yami responded.

"Are you okay, little one?" Yami asked, never taking his eyes from Yugi's. "You were screaming in your sleep." The older boy took a step back to give Yugi room to sit up.

_I was screaming? _Yugi felt his face tint with an embarrassed flush. Then he remembered why he was screaming, and who he was dreaming of. His eyes misted over as he looked up at Yami, who only gave him an 'everything's-going-to-be-ok' look. "I.. nothing, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," he said as he turned to glance at the window. Heavy rain droplets pounded the frame of glass outside in the cold, dull atmosphere of the new morning.

Yami noticed the look in Yugi's eyes and, not wanting to press the matter, tried to look reassuringly at the younger boy. "Hm.." he frowned, "would you like some breakfast, Yugi? You haven't eaten anything." Yugi slowly nodded his head, apparently in a trance as Yami paused for a moment, then left for the kitchen.

After several minutes of pots banging and food sizzling, Yami returned to the lounge room with two plates of scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. He walked to Yugi and handed him a plate, then sat down on the armchair with his own plate in his lap. Neither boy seemed very hungry, but both at least attempted a few mouthfuls before resorting to playing with the food using their forks.

"So.." Yami began, "how, uh.. how are you feeling today?" Yugi looked over to Yami and leant over to put his plate on the coffee table.

"I.. I'm okay I guess. I just.." The smaller boy paused for a moment, his eyes becoming moist again, "well, I guess I don't have anywhere to go now.." Yami felt a tug at his heart for Yugi, he's such as sweet boy, and now he's emotionally scarred and with no home.

"You don't have to worry about that Yugi, you can stay here." With that said, Yugi's eyes seemed to glow a little brighter, and he graced his dull face with a small smile.

"Thank you.. I-I'd like that.. Oh.. but, I don't have any clothes, they're all at gram- at the game shop. Would you take me back to get them?" Yugi asked, a little nervous. He didn't want to go back to his home, where he and his grandpa shared so many great memories. Though he knew he'd have to, at least for a little while.

"Of course, little one." Yami said in his deep voice. He stood and took Yugi's plate on top of his own and towered over Yugi, who he noticed was uncomfortable. "We should go soon then; get it over and done with." Yugi nodded. "The bathroom is just through there and first door on the left if you want to get cleaned up." Another nod. "I'll get you some clean clothes and a towel."

Yami turned and walked to the kitchen to clean up when Yugi stood and halted him. "Yami," Yugi called. Said boy stopped and turned around, confused. "Thank you.. for everything.." He gave Yami an appreciative smile, who returned the gesture and continued to the kitchen.

Yugi followed Yami's directions to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The bathroom wasn't too small, yet it was cosy. Opposite the door was a small cracked sink with a mirror above it, to the right in the corner was a spacey shower and just beside was a cabinet below a small window. It was a very plain bathroom with no real decor.

Yugi took a few small steps forward to look at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he saw his face was a little off-colour and his eyes were still a bit red from crying the night before. Running his soft fingers through his hair, he opened the shower door and turned on the water. Somewhere in the walls the pipes creaked as boiling water shot out of the showerhead, releasing steam into the room. Yugi slowly stripped his clothes off and kicked them into a pile and stood cautiously into the shower.

He hissed as the hot water scorched against his sensitive skin, but willed himself to suck up the pain. After closing the shower door, Yugi leant his forehead against one of the walls, with water soaking through his hair and dripping onto his sour face. One by one Yugi let the tears fall as he began to sob quietly in grief.


	5. Chapter 5

Yami remained at the kitchen sink until he heard the whistle of the plumbing in the bathroom. He wiped his hands on the dish cloth and walked past the lounge room into his bedroom. Quietly closing the door behind himself, Yami swiftly walked to his wardrobe and slid the door open. Jackets and sweatshirts were neatly hung at eye level, and below were a few boxes piled on top of each other.

Scanning through his many clothes, he chose 2 separate outfits and placed them on the end of his bed. He slid his shirt off his thin, bronze body and discarded it on the floor. He then flicked the button undone on his jeans and kicked them off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Absently rubbing his toned stomach, Yami stood forward and picked up a pair of black pants and pulled them on, then took a long sleeved maroon V-neck and slid it on too. He ruffled his hair as he walked back to the wardrobe and pulled out 2 pairs of black socks. He threw one pair on the bed, then slid the other pair on his bare feet. He turned around once again to face the wardrobe and looked down to where the boxes were piled.

Yami bent his legs and sat on his feet as he carelessly pushed aside all the boxes bar the bottom one. He reached for it and took it in his hands, merely glaring at it for several moments. A frown crossed his perfect face as his fingers traced the edges of the small black box and memories flooded back into his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A young Yami could only watch helplessly as his father lay on his death bed in hospital. The weakened man looked almost nothing like his kin; his features were so much harsher. He had short black hair and much paler skin than Yami, whose bronze skin was natural. A distinctive pair of frown wrinkles lay between the only features his son seemed to have inherited. Piercing, deep ruby orbs cut through Yami's heart as the man turned to see his only son._

_Silent tears unwillingly slipped down Yami's cheeks as his father looked at him with regret. Regret, for not spending more time with his son, for not being there when he should have been, for putting his job before his own family. And now it was too late to make amends. _

"_Toughen up, son. You'll have to be the man of the house once I'm gone." The man said, with an unintended harshness in his tone. His eyes softened as the boy Yami hiccupped and more tears threatened to spill. The sick man coughed into a clenched fist, then reached over his side to pick up something on the bedside table._

_As Yami blinked his tears away, he saw his father now holding a small black box. The man looked at his confused son, and handed the box to him. "I want you to have this, Yami. It is very important you don't let anyone know you have it. Keep it hidden… they will come looking for it.." Yami's father coughed into his fist again, then growled at himself. "I.. apologize for leaving you to bear this, but I trust you, son."_

_The young boy turned his moist ruby eyes to the small box within his hands. He took in his father's words; whatever was inside must be very important. As his curiosity rose, he wanted more and more to gaze upon this single object worthy of so much fuss. His hand reached for the lid._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a deep breath, Yami lifted the lid from the box and tossed it aside. A flash of gold light shone from inside the box, lighting the whole room and forcing the boy to shield his eyes. As the seconds passed, the golden light dimmed and glowed inside the box. Yami stared bitterly at the object within as he took it and held it in the palm of his hand. The object, though small, carried a significant weight as the elder continued to glare, memories of its past returning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I found it during my biggest excavation.. I had read about its importance. Once I knew what it was, I had to take it and hide it… I know you don't understand right now, Yami, but you have to understand how important it is that this doesn't get in the hands of those who seek it. You _must _protect it."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

This item, the Millennium Puzzle, was a small golden pyramid, with unusual carvings on it Yami didn't know the meaning of. However the Sennen Eye on the puzzle was the main feature of this small object, and right now, it was still glowing. His father hadn't told him much about the puzzle; he became too weak to talk and passed away soon after. Though his father wasn't wrong when he said people would come after it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yami was spread-eagled on his couch, eating a bowl of cereal and watching an old movie late one night when somebody knocked on his apartment door. His ruby orbs lost their concentration on the tv and shot a frustrated glare at the door. He set his bowl on the coffee table and yawned as he made his way to the door and opened it. _

_Before he had time to register what was going on, the figure at the door lunged itself into Yami, almost sending him to the cold ground. He shook his head fiercely and looked around alert, at the being single handedly turning his apartment upside down. He stared, shocked, at what he saw to be a blurred vision of a blue haired male. As soon as he'd pushed through Yami, he was back in his face, looking severely displeased. _

"_Where is it?" he hissed in a chilling voice. "Where are you hiding the puzzle?!" Yami stared bewildered at the male, or rather at his _golden eye._ Then it clicked to Yami what the man said. _The puzzle. 'You _must_ protect it.'_ In one swift movement, Yami threw his fist into the other's stomach with as much force possible, giving him enough time to run to the kitchen and search for some kind of protection. A glint caught in the corner of his eye when he spotted a steak knife on the bench. He reached his arm out for it when he felt a massive blow to the back of his head. _

_He hit the cold floor hard as his cheek slammed against the tiles. Before he could pull himself up the intruder stood in front of him and grabbed a handful of Yami's hair and yanked his head up. Yami gasped in pain as he was forced to look into cold, unfeeling snake eyes. He glared bravely back as he threw his right hand onto the bench and luckily felt a china plate. He grabbed it tightly and smashed it on the edge of the bench, still holding the larger broken piece. _

_Once the intruder realized what Yami had done, the teen was able to swipe the broken china across the other's left cheek, splitting the skin and causing the man to let his grip loose. Yami took this opportunity to take several steps back and take hold of a butchers knife. The intruder held his cheek, blood seeping through his hand, and a look of most hatred in his eye. _

"_This isn't over." He said before he swept across the room and out the door to leave Yami in his upturned apartment. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dartz.." Yami muttered. That was 4 years ago. Yami moved as soon as he had been attacked, and never felt safe in one place for too long. He had continued to move every few months until he finally ended up here in Domino 2 years ago.

Yami's heart felt lighter each time he thought of Yugi, the smaller boy just had that innocence and beauty he admired so much. Remembering the little angel, Yami had almost forgotten to take him some clean clothes. He took the millennium puzzle and stuffed it in his jeans pocket, then strode to his bed where he had prepared Yugi's clothes. He gathered them in his arms and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By now Yugi had well and truly stopped crying, and had scrubbed himself so clean he felt raw. He turned the shower taps off and popped his adorable head out the shower door to make sure the coast was clear. He cautiously stood on the bath mat and looked around for a towel when he spotted that and a set of clean clothes on the cupboard near the door. He picked up the towel and started to dry himself off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami was sitting with his arms folded on the sofa, staring into nothing. He wasn't really even thinking of anything. So much was happening right now, it was almost too much to grasp. His eyes wandered the room until they set upon a short 16 year old standing awkwardly in the doorway. Yami stood, grinning at the boy as he entered the room.

Yugi was wearing Yami's clothes, which seeing as though Yami was several inches taller the clothes were a size too big. He wore a stylish black turtleneck with long black pants and the same socks as Yami. His hair was damp and hanging at the sides of his face, tracing his delicate features. "How are the clothes, Yugi?"

Said boy was absent mindedly fidgeting with the ends of the sleeves of his shirt as he replied. "Comfy" was all he managed. He nuzzled his soft cheek against the equally soft neck of the turtleneck.

Yami smirked at Yugi's cuteness. The boy didn't even have to _try _to be adorable. His thoughts continued when Yugi noticed Yami looking at him in an odd way, and so the boy tried waving his hands in front of Yami's vision. This worked, and the older teen blushed slightly as he apologized to Yugi, who merely giggled.

"I think we should go now, Yugi.." Yami said, thinking seriously again. Yugi's almost happy eyes dulled a little at the thought of returning to his home. Gods how he wished he could just leave everything behind and move on.

"Yeah.. you're right. Let's go." He said without even bothering to cover up his dread. He hung his head a little as he began to walk for the door. Yami put an arm around Yugi's shoulder and drew him close as the two walked out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6 Finally Up!

Well, I'm finally back! To anyone who ever liked this story - I'm sorry it took me forever. I grew out of the phase and to be honest, this story line kinda makes me cringe. I didn't really like where it was heading.. BUT, i think I can fix it up, so yay. Apologies that it's so short, I just wanted to get SOMETHING up and posted. Hope you enjoy, constructive critisms appreciated but please no hate mail ;

Oh and I don't own anyone from anything and I don't claim to! This story is just for good fun so bugger you if you try to sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like hours and had to squint in the blinding sunlight. He'd held a death grip on Yami since they left the apartment's carpark. Slowly he let his hold loosen as his eyes adjusted to the all too familiar surroundings. He was back home, back at the game shop. Home, where he shared so many memories with the only person he'd been close to since his father.

Yami gave Yugi a gentle nudge, as the boy snapped out of his little trance and hopped off the bike. He swung his bag over his shoulder and took Yami's outstretched hand as they walked up a few steps to the front door. He reached into his bag and pulled out a set of keys, sliding one of them into the rusty copper keyhole. Yami pushed the door open and the two stood in the doorway of a darkened game shop. Familiar smells wafted throughout the room and into Yugi's senses as they wandered around slowly. They headed up the stairs to the living room and kitchen; and without stopping Yugi led the way up more stairs into a hallway. He paused at the first door on the left: his grandfather's room. Gently, he pushed the door open and dawdled inside, stopping by the chest of drawers when something caught his eye: several old photographs of himself with his daughter, son-in-law and grandson. Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he shakily held onto a photo of his family; nothing but bittersweet memories remained.

Yami stood by the doorway, watching Yugi sink onto the bed with the picture clutched in his hands. He turned away, thinking it best to give the boy some time alone to grieve, and decided to make his way to Yugi's room. Down the hall was a closet to the right, another door to the left which he discovered was the bathroom, and finally Yugi's room at the far right which had a large Dark Magician battle poster stuck to the front of the door. He stood inside the room, observing every little detail. There were plenty of small knick-knacks scattered throughout, so he just made his way to the desk in the corner and sat down. It was covered in math and geography books; _smart kid _thought Yami. He twiddled his thumbs for a few minutes, and when curiosity got the better of him he opened the first drawer of the desk. On top there were a few game cards and electric cords, but it was what he saw underneath that caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out a few worn newspaper clippings and he gasped in shock. '_Family Destroyed: Man, Wife Murdered in Domino Park', 'Still No Leads on Murder of Loving Husband and Wife' _were written in bold across the top of a couple of clippings. Yami hardly took notice of the article, he was staring into the eyes of three once-happy souls in a picture beside the article. There was a man with short black and red vibrant hair. Beside him stood a much shorter lady, with long blonde locks and huge amethyst eyes. Both were smiling adoringly at the small boy standing between them. He wore a long black cape and vampire teeth, holding up a pumpkin and putting on an attempted scary face. Yami gazed into the small boy's amethyst eyes, his blonde bangs, and whispered "Yugi…"

A creak by the doorway lifted Yami from his trance and he gasped when he saw Yugi's shocked, tear-stained face glaring back at him. "Yugi, I-" he started, but Yugi dropped his bag and ran from the room before Yami could finish.

"YUGI!!" The boy ran from the room and down the hall; he needed to be alone. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. Ignoring Yami's yells and banging on the door he went to the mirror and looked at himself in disgust.

"Yugi! Why didn't you tell me? You said they died in a car accident!" Yugi ran his hands through his spiked hair and pulled hard, trying to block out Yami's persistent calling. In one moment everything became too much; memories of his parent's death, his grandfather and the killer who's on the loose. He let out an aggravated scream and threw his fists into the mirror, shattering his reflection and silencing Yami on the other side of the door. He grunted, released his fists and let them fall to his sides, glass shards piercing his skin and blood dripping to the floor.

"Yugi.." Yami called gently, "Yugi please open the door…" he sighed and gently rested his head against the wall. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. Just please open the door…" Guilt rose in his chest. How could he not know? How'd he not notice the similarities? Their hair.. Her eyes..

The door creaked open slowly and Yami stood full height and pushed the door open. Yugi stood looking at the blood-speckled tiles, tears streaming down his face. "Yugi…" Yami murmured helplessly, frowning when he saw the blood on Yugi's hands. The boy fell to his knees, shaking with his hands to the floor.

"I.. I was playing in the park.. I was behind the bushes when this… this guy went up to them and.. I saw it all happen, Yami…" He raised his head pleadingly. Yami's heart broke at the site; he looked so distraught and traumatized. "I saw him kill my parents!" Yugi broke down in hysterical sobs; memories he'd once repressed were back to haunt him, he could never truly escape them. Yami sank to the floor and pulled Yugi into a firm hug, who just cried harder. Yami rocked the pair back and forth, a frown upon his stern face; never before had he felt so helpless yet so responsible for something that caused so much agony to such a sweet, innocent boy. _Forgive me, Yugi. I promise to you, I will seek revenge on the one who destroyed your family. He will pay for his actions. Forgive me…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew.. sorry if that was crap ' its been a very long while. Please let me know what you think! Hopefully the rest of the chapters wont be quite so short but who knows...


End file.
